Glass Cage
by Someone-you-do-not-know
Summary: Spain has been out drinking, and Romano wakes up in a glass box. Contains: masochistic Romano, sadistic/evil/drunk/conquistador/inquisitor Spain, smut and a author who can't write smut.


**A/N: Urgh... I'm so ashamed of this... But I promised myself I'd publish this story on my birthday, so here it is... This is first and probably last time I'll ever write smut. ;_;  
**

**I don't own anything. What I do own from this story I'd wish I didn't own.  
**

When I woke up, I was not in my own bed. Or Spain's for that matter, dammit. I lay down on the goddamn floor for some unknown reason, and it seemed like I had been there for some time. I thought up some questions I really wanted to get fucking answered:

Why am I not in my own fucking bed?

Where the holy hell am I?

Where is that bastard, Spain, he was supposed to be home at morning time, because he had been out drinking with his stupid 'friends'! Where the hell is he?

Why am I on the floor?

For God's sake, how did I get here?

Unable to right now think up anymore questions, which wouldn't resemble any of the former, I began trying to answer them.

...I have no fucking idea. Because I am on this floor maybe?

That was actually rather easy to answer. I looked around, and saw that this place looked quite alike one of the rooms in Spain's house. One of the bigger rooms. That one I destroyed an vase in as a kid. I shuddered at remembering that vase. Spain had been so damn mad at me...

I don't have as much as one fucking clue. Why is he not here, and why the hell have I been kidnapped to his fucking living room, or whatever this is?

Because, duh, there's no bed. Neither anywhere alse to sleep unless you want to kill your body, by sleeping on a chair, which I had no intention to do.

Got carried while I was sleeping, I guess. It should be fucking forbidden to move someone who were sound asleep.

Now that much were settled, the next thing was to get up and get back to (Spain's) bed. So I tried. And met not air, but an invisible wall. Glass, I guess. I felt all around me, and found that I could stand up, but not have my arms stretched up over my head. I could lie down diagonally, and it was apparently an square-formed glass box I was inside of, with some holes in, only big enough for putting one finger in.

_Why am I inside an fucking glass box?_

Since I somehow got into here, then there must be an exit somewhere. I looked around for it, and yeah, I fucking found a handle. Which couldn't be pulled. WHAT? Why won't it open, dammit? I heard a noise, somewhere... behind me, I think. Yeah, definitely behind me. I whirled around to find out where it had come from.

And saw Spain standing there. I hadn't seen him before, because the room was fucking dark, dammit. Why is he standing over there, get your sorry-ass over here and help me, motherfucker!

"_Querido_, you're finally awake I see~" So he had looked at me, or something?

"_Si_, why the hell am I inside an glass box?" I didn't think he had any idea about why just asked anyway.

"Why? Because you belong to me and only me, _caramelo~_" I'd wish he stopped saying weird stuff in spanish, I thought while feeling my face slowly heat up.

"That's not a reason to be inside a goddamn glass box. And if it was, it would be a goddamn bad reason!"

"Shush, _Lovinito_, stop using such a bad language, you know _Jefe_ don't approve of that."

"Like I fucking care about what the hell you approve of, dammit! Would you mind getting me **out** of this goddamn cage?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll help you out of there, actually I'd much rather let you stay in there forever and ever..." He said obliviously "And I would be the only one who knew you where here, doesn't that sound like a good idea?" He hummed a little. I began to get a little frightened of the spaniard I consider as my... lover... Yes, we're dating, dammit (...and fucking...) But he's usually not like this! What the hell is wrong with him?

"Hell no, and you'll never get to keep this as a secret!" If he absolutely had to act like an asshole, I'd just call my idiot brother and get him to free me from this box. I looked for my phone, and found out I ...didn't have it with me. The fuck? I always had my phone with me! It had to be somewhere! Antonio chuckled lightly, but it sounded kinda dark...? And said:

"Is this what you're looking for, _mi tomate_?" He asked, and pointed towards a table, where my phone lay. What the hell did it do over there?

"Yes, and give it to me, dammit!" He chuckled (again? What's with him and chuckling?)

"Oh no, I won't! Then you'll just call cute little Feli, and get out anyway. I don't want you to go out, then you could get hurt." He smiled darkly. It was more possible that he was the one who would end up hurting me. And why the fucking hell did he call Feliciano cute? Did... Did he think I wasn't as cute as my retarded brother? NO, this is really not a good time to think about that kind of stuff!

"I'm a nation I can take care of myself bastard!"

"I know, that's what's scaring me. Think if France or Turkey came in to kidnap you? They wouldn't be able to now, since you're in that cage. And it'll be much easier to protect you too!" he smiled like that freak he is, and looked like he was a little kid at christmas.

"I don't need you to fucking protect me, dammit!"

"But Loviii! I don't want you to get hurt..." Suddenly his face dropped. Why the fuck is he sad that I don't need any protection? I'm not made out of glass! Sure, I'm in a glass cage right now, but still...

"You have an damn key to get in, right?" I was pretty sure there was a key, how else did I get in? He flashed it, so I could see it, it was a small silvery thing.

"Yes, of course I have. Unlike what you think, I'm not an complete idiot." I blushed slightly, b-because he totally is that stupid, yeah!

"I-I'm hungry, dammit! Make me some food!" Or give me some tomatoes.

"I'm not sure if I want to. My little Roma really don't need as much food as he thinks!" He stated happily. Of course I need that much fucking food!

"Yes I do, dammit! And I'm fucking hungry, so give me some goddamn food!" Suddenly he looked very angry. I squeaked in fear, he never looked like that around me.

"You do not need food because I say so, _comprendido_?" he moved closer to my cage, I squeaked again, this time even more frightened than before. Yeah, I love this guy, but there's seriously something off with him. Even though he looked like Antonio... A lot like him... Obviously because he IS Antonio. Fuck, I can't think fucking straight as long as I'm a goddamn prisoner!

"Nor do you need any sleep or contact with anyone else, except for me." GOD that sounded great! I-I mean horrible! Yeah, fucking horrible, only being together with Antonio... I'm not entirely sure if I'd mind that much... The... The not sleeping nor eating wasn't that attractive, but if Spain's with me I-I wouldn't mind because of all that we could do instead... If I only was with him... We could possibly fuck me... A lot... That would be fucking great...

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY GODDAMN MIND?**

Did I really think that? ...Y-yeah, I did... It's that damn perverted bastard's fault that I'm thinking stuff like that! I were blushing madly while I was thinking all this. ...While all these (mostly perverted) thoughts flew arould in my mind, Antonio had walked closer.

"Lovi, why do you blush so much? What are you thinking?" He asked cutely. No, that bastard was certainly NOT cute!

"N-nothing!" I managed to get out.

"Really?" He looked amused "I don't believe that, now tell me what you really were thinking about~" He stood right outside my cage now, eyes glinting with... lust. The reason why I knew what it was? I've seen it before. I-I just told you he had fucked me! Of course I knew it! Usually...there was just also a lot of other emotions... Like care, passion and love. Yes, fucking LOVE! Why won't you believe he fucking love me?

...Maybe because he locked me up in a glass cage...

No, really, he isn't usually like this! While all of this explaining was made, Spain had for some reason (fucking me?) got inside of my cage himself, and had also locked the door after him, possibly so I wouldn't get out, why would I even want to get out, Spain was here, and he was going to fuck the brains out of me. Or I hoped so. He pinned me against one of the invisible walls and asked me one more time.

"What were you thinking about?" He held my chin up so I had to look at him, unable to look away, I thought I should probably just answer him.

"...Y-you..." I nearly whispered, increasing my own blush, slowly raising my arms to hug him and get myself closer to him.

"I'd wish you'd answer in a whole sentence," He said merrily, petting me on my head "But then, you wouldn't be Romano. And that is one of the things I find extremely sexy about you~" I blushed harder. He played a bit with my hair. No, not that one!

"B-bastard..." He just looked like this was fucking normal. Well, it is, except for the damn cage-thing. Spain lifted my head, so I could get up to kiss him. That fucking bastard, he knows I need it! He knows I need him so fucking much! He knows I am just waiting for him to fucking fuck me. I hate him so damn much! Well, I began kissing him. What else could I do? So yeah, we kissed, until that retard broke the kiss off! And we hadn't even gotten far in it yet... I panted, not that hard, since he had broken it off way too fast.

"See, I told you, you wasn't that hungry." He's still going on that? Fucking bastard. I pouted lightly.

"Yeah, you've proved that. Now just... Do that!" I commanded mortified. My face was now shade of red which could compare even the reddest tomatoes because of all those embarassing things Spain made me say. He pulled an tomato out of nowhere, and begun eating it right in front of me. I stretched my arm to get it from him, but he ignored me, and ate it, until there wasn't as much as one fucking small bit left of it to me.

"Antonio, you could at least give just a little bit of that tomato!" I pouted. He looked a little down, but it lasted very shortly.

"_No_! You don't need food, you don't need sex, you only need what I say!" He drank something from a little bottle, alcohol, I'd guess from the smell. I was slightly terrified. "You need to get all the sickness in you away. You're sick, Lovino, very ill. I have to cure you. Boss have to cure you. Good that _jefe_ have the perfect cure for any illness in the world."

He found a sharp razor, one of those he use to shave himself. Then he began to cut my arm.

I looked at him in fear, until I could no longer hold in a scream of pain. I screamed, very highpitched and girly, sadly. I screamed until my ears started ringing, and I had begun crying at some point. When he finally stopped, we were standing in a pool of blood, my blood. I looked at him, petrified.

"Now you're better. But to get you completely fresh, we have to continue with the other one." He said, and started to cut my other arm. This time was even worse, and I started screaming as soon as the blade touched my skin. When he finally was done, my face was tearstained, white and completely terrified.

"Now we can have fun!" I really wanted to, but I was so damn sleepy! It was probably the bloodloss, but I don't care about that, I just want Antonio's dick inside of me. The world around me slowly became black, but I squinted with my eyes, and did anything I could to stay awake. Not only for the fucktard to fuck me, also because I was a little scared of what he would do to me if I fell unconscious. Since I'm not human, but a nation, I could concentrate upon recreating my lost blood. I knew it'd keep going through my veins if I concentrated enough upon it. Of course it would get harder as soon as Antonio would begin to fuck me, but he might not notice if I fell unconscious while we had sex.

He began to undress me, so fast he actually destroyed my pajamas (which was a bad thing, since it had tomato-prints on it, and had been a gift from me to Antonio, since it's actually his pj) and then pinned me against one of the box' walls, again. I fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans, he teased me while I kept missing that damn button because of my quivering hands. I finally got it, and unzipped that fucking frustrating zipper. Once those were out of the way, I pulled his jeans down, and saw he already were hard, possibly had been like that for a while.

"Stupid, why waiting for so long? You could just have fucked me long ago..." I commented. And if he had, I would probably not have gotten those marks now deeply carved in my skin.

"But Loviii! You had to be completely cured!" Is that bastard still going on that? He's so fucking retarded. He started leaving love-marks all over my body, while holding me so I couldn't do the same to him.

"Ahh~ S-Spaaain~ Nnngh..." I screamed out as he bit hard down on one of my more sensible places. "Please, fuck me, Antonio! Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!"

"You're so naughty, Lovi~ And just for that I think I'll wait." Oh, _dios_, now he were teasing again! Fucking bastard, teasing my tip like that. Then he licked my length, and fuck, did I like it. I squirmed at the glass, and just wished he would hurry the fuck up right now! "Aaah, stupid bastard, hurry up, fucking dumbass!" I screamed at him together with countless other curses.

"Lovi, you have such a dirty mouth~ I should wash it with soap!" Soap? Wasn't it enough already with the teasing and the scars? Well, fuck me, that bastard were not listening to anything I said. He pulled out a soap, where did he even have that, or the razors for that now this is just strange, and began prodding it at my mouth. I opened it, since I didn't want to find out what he would do if I didn't oblige. He began rubbing it around in my mouth, slowly, so I got a good taste of the soap. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, mixing with the saliva, which had started dripping out of my mouth.

"Lovi, why are you crying? Don't you want to be pure?" He stopped rubbing the soap to my tongue, and slided it out of my mouth, expecting me to answer. I don't know what the matter is with his brain process right now, but if it helped me to get fucked, I'd answer yes, I really needed it right now.

"Yes, si, whatever, just fuck me already!" I cried out, tears sliding down my face.

"Fine, I'll stop the purifying for now~" He told me in a happy tone, while sliding three fingers all at once, pumping them in and out in a very fast pace. "Aa-aaaaah! Give me a fucking warni-nnnggh!" He were a fucking bastard and had removed his fingers, while I yelled at him, and entered my entrance with his dick. Not waiting for me to readjusting, he begun pumping in and out, while holding my cock tightly so I couldn't get release. That made me scream, more in pain than pleasure. After some time with that I felt the unconsciousness get to me, but then suddenly felt my curl getting tugged at. That made me wide awake. Antonio had remarked my drowsiness, and chose to wake me with tugging on my goddamn curl. Hard.

"A-aaaaah mmmnmmmngh..." I yelled out, wishing for all the pain to stop. The tiredness, my arms with those cuts, the unbearable hot pool in the bottom of my stomach, the hunger, the pain in my back where Spain were hitting my prostate continously, the pain in my chest (how come the love of my life right now are torturing me?) and my mouth still dripping with soap-saliva. And now the curl too. He didn't go light on it, but pulled it hard, played with it and somehow got to lick it too. It was so fucking erotic that I barely could contain it all. Then he stopped and tighteneed his grip on my dick. "S-spaaaaain~ Anto-... hnnnnngh..." I moaned. I really needed release now. "Let gooooh~ _Per favore_!"

"I will if you say in spanish how much you need me, love me and you also have to beg me to."

"_¡Te amo, te necesito, maldito bastardo, por favor hágamelo liberar!_" I said fast, I need him to fucking let me release, right. Now.

"Beg."

"_Dame mi libertad_ _por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR!_" He finally let me cum, after moving his head down to swallow my seed. Every single one of them. He thrusted a bit more in and out, and then came too, exploding his semen inside of me. Then he fell asleep, and as soon as I were sure he wouldn't wake up I finally gave myself up to the sweet unconsciousness.

..::––Next morning––::..

"Lovi... Why are we in a glass box?" Antonio waked me up.

"Arghh, bastard, don't you dare do this to me again!"

"What? I just woke up in this glass box together with a naked Lovi~" He said smiling like that's the best way to start a day- It probably is for that idiot too...

"Don't you remember what you did to me yesterday?" He seemed rather uncomfortable, and also pretty confused. "The soap, the sex, the fact that you tried to starve me? Nothing at all?" He looked like he could recognise some of it. "That you gave me these?" I shoved him my scars, which had faded slightly. He squirmed uncomfortable.

"_Dios_, I hoped it was only a bad dream. Apparently not... _Lo siento_, Lovi. I was drunk, and took advantage of you..." He looked sad.

"So that's why you acted like that... Wait, drunk, how come you react like that by only being fucking drunk?"

"Well... Lovi, you know that I haven't always been like this, right? Once I was a pirate, a conqueror, an inquisitor, a murderer, a rapist... A bad man, I guess you could call it."

"Yeah, so?"

"When I get drunk, as in completely wasted, that personality returns. So... I'm really sorry for hurting you, I'd never do that to you if I had been clear in my head."

"Oh..." That explains the overly possesive side too. He hugged me tightly, and said sorry in a lot of languages, even some I didn't knew he knew. After a while I got tired of hearing the same words over and over in different languages, and lifted his head up so I could kiss him. He looked at me with sadness. I simply kissed him. Mostly to get him to shut up, but also because I needed to assure him that I still loved him, even though he probably thought he had raped me, even though I had been willing enough to let him. Of course I had been irritated that he teased me so much, but he usually do that. And it was not funny to even pretend not to have food or sleep or to get my mouth washed with soap, nor the cuts. But sure, I think I'd have gone through it all for him, all over again. I kissed him right on his mouth, and tried to make him let me deepen the kiss. He didn't budge. In fact he pulled me away.

"Lovi, I'm trying to tell how much I'm sorry, and I feel completely devastated about that I hurt you. But... You're not exactly making it easy for me to do so, being so cute and all." I blushed at that.

"Idiot. It wasn't your fault and–"

"Lovi..."

"No, let me speak. It wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself then. And it was also more or less my fault, since I didn't say no, but wanted you to hurry up and fuck me.–"

"But–"

"I told you to let me fucking finish, you piece of shit! I love you, and I don't blame you for what you did. In fact I'd do it all over again, just for you."

"Really Lovi?"

"Yes, goddamn it, yes! I'd rather not go through it, but for you, I would. You'd better appreciate that, bastard."

"So... You're not holding me guilty?"

"No, I already sai–" And got interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into my own. This time he deepened it, and gave me a taste of his mouth. It tasted very little like alcohol, but a lot of semen. Fuck, he really swallowed it. We kissed long and deep, until we finally parted.

"_Te amo_, Lovi~"

"_Ti amo, bastardo_." I said blushingly.

"So... How do we get out?

"Idiot, you got the fucking key, dammit!"

..::––the end––::..

**That was it. Hope your eyes didn't melt. If you liked it (you probably didn't) review. Or flame if you didn't (which you probably did). I don't really care for this story anyways.**


End file.
